1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the preparation of solutions from a powder material. More particularly, it relates to the mixing of a powder material to provide an aqueous premix and dispensing the premix.
2. Background Art
The mixing of powder material with water to provide an aqueous solution with accurate amounts of the powder material poses problems. For example the powder material must be uniformly distributed in the aqueous solvent. This is a particular problem with respect to powder materials which are not readily solubilized. Further care must be exercised to determine that the correct amount of powder material is employed with the aqueous solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,830 discloses a powder dispensing system including a powder supply hopper 12 communicating with a conveying member 16 having powder receiving cavities which conveys the powder to a chamber 18 where an ejector nozzle 22 discharges the powder to a powder spray apparatus 28.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,326 and 5,934,343 show various types of powder dispensing apparatus with hoppers such as 26 and 11, respectively, and feed rollers such as 16 and 14, respectively.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,051 and 5,564,825 show diverters for mixing purposes such as the motor driven spreader or deflection means D in the '051 patent and the flow diverter 58 disclosed in the '825 patent.
The prior art does not provide an apparatus for mixing a powder material into an aqueous solvent to form a concentrated premix so that an accurate and uniform amount of the powder material is present in the solvent. Neither does the prior art provide for the delivering of the concentrated premix in a diluent stream of water.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
Providing an improved mixing and dispensing apparatus for a powder material.
Providing a mixing and dispensing apparatus which affords the accurate introduction of amounts of the powder material in an aqueous solvent.
Providing a mixing and dispensing apparatus which provides for an efficient mixing and dispensing of the powder material in a solution.
Providing a mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which is easily controlled.
Providing a mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which is operable from a common water source.
Providing an improved method of mixing a powder material into an aqueous solution and dispensing the solution.